Zuma
Zuma, labeled The Alternative Chick, is a character on Return to Total Drama Island, who also participated on Return to Total Drama Action. Zuma has always had a problem with her fad following parents. Annoyed that her parents constantly follow and drop whatever's goingon at the time, and refuse to be themselves, Zuma adopted an alternative lifestyle to show her parents that it's okay to be yourself, despite how you look or act. If she wins, Zuma will use the money to buy a house in the mountains and keeps her parents away from the world's fads. Return to Total Drama Island In Chapter One, Zuma arrived seventeenth. She politely, albeit dryly greeted Chris and the other campers. In Chapter Two Zuma was put on the Raging Foxes team. During the challenge, Zuma was eventually knocked out of the tree with most of the team. The Raging Foxes won invincibility, however. In Chapter Three, Zuma led a group of three other team members to attempt to capture the Duck's flag. She chastises Francine for being concerned with Andrew and not focusing on the game. Zuma is eventually eliminated from the challenge by Nicole. Zuma continues to support Hannah when she is the only one left. When The Foxes lose the challenge, Zuma places a great deal of blame on Francine. Zuma was safe at the bonfire. In Chapter Four, Zuma is paired with Tristan to go clear a place for the raft materials. Her team wins, so she was safe. In Chapter Five, Chris introduced the new Confession Cam, prompting Zuma to question why they didn't use the old one, but quickly remember what had happened to it. She paired up with Laura and Tristan for the canoe challenge, and was the only Fox not eliminated from the challenge after Chris set off the minefield. Zuma managed to win the challenge for her team, meaning she was safe. In Chapter Six, Zuma, like most of the campers, was easily thrown off the wooly beaver. The Foxes lost this challenge, and she was safe. In Chapter Seven, Zuma was mostly likely among the many campers annoyed by Quinn's leadership. The Foxes lost this challenge, and Zuma was safe. In Chapter Eight, Zuma, referring to the no talking challenge, stated in the confessional that despite Tristan's habit for not shutting up, she believed that Hannah would win the challenge for the Foxes. She was also one of the last remaining Foxes in the challenge. She was eventually eliminated by Parker, who shot her with a rubberband. The Foxes once again lost the challenge, and elimination skipped directly to the bottom two, with Zuma having already received her marshmellow. Return to Total Drama Action Zuma arrives with the other fifteen contestants who qualified to compete in season two in Refresher Island. She is the first to question Kevin's new appearance. Zuma is among the contestants who rush to David's side, after Chris accidentally hits him with his car. She also stares at hi, puzzled, when he stands up with no apparent injuries. Shortly after that, Chris announces the teams will be a battle of the sexes. Zuma is shown to be excited by this, as she high-fives a cheering Victoria. When trying to name thier new team, Zuma dismissed Quinn's team name as 'nerdy', and suggests their name be 'The Originals'. This idea is overlooked, by Zuma agrees to the name finally settled upon, 'Femme Fatales', with no argument. During the pirate movie challenge, Zuma conflicts with the other dominant personalities on her team, Francine and Quinn. The girls disagree how to approach the challenge, and what everyone's responsibility should be. Quinn angrily refers to Zuma by her real name, Debbie. When Francine's leadership finally wins out, Zuma, Victoria and Hannah are put in charge of their team's cannon. However, Hannah and Victoria's apparent incompetence slows Zuma down, as the two become tangled in rope, and Zuma is forced to help untie them. It is during this time that Zuma, and the other two girls, are eliminated from the challenge. After the Femme Fatales lose the challenge, Francine puts the blame on Quinn and Zuma, Zuma, however, doesn't want to hear it, and leaves, irritated. At the first Gilded Chris Ceremony of the season, it is Zuma who is left empty handed, effectively removing her from the running. She questions to her former team why they eliminated her. Hannah replies that Quinn, Francine and Zuma were all annoying, but Zuma had contributed the least to the team efforts, but that it was nothing personal. Zuma is obviously disappointed to be the first eliminated, but takes some pride in the fact that she had gone exceptionally far in the past season. Zuma appears a little while later, on the set of The Aftermath. The hosts, Morgan and Nicole welcome her to the set. Morgan begins teasing her, for being the first castmate to be eliminated, and Zuma responds by kicking him between his legs. Afterwards, she states that it's an unimaginable feeling to be the first one voted off, and that she feels both disappointed, and embarassed. Nicole assures her that they still love her, and Steven cheers for her. She appreciates this, calling it 'sweet'. When questioned about what she will do now that her game is over, Zuma replies that she will go back to work at the music store she worked at before the show, and will try to launch her band's debut album. After reveal her band, Partially Hydrogenated Space Caterpillar, dabbles in indie rock and rap-metal, Morgan blurts out that he loves her, something that makes Zuma uncomfortable. When Quinn comes on stage, both girls are asked why they think their team voted them off. Quinn is humiliated by Morgan, and runs off stage, in tears. Zuma quickly states that she was probably just stressed, due to competing in every episode last season, and departs in search of Quinn. Trivia *Zuma's name comes from a character in the comic strip ZITS, although the character in the comic strip is much more outgoing and is preppy in contrast to Zuma's alternative look. *Zuma's real name is Debbie. Category:Female Characters